Morning Trouble
by AlphaMiddle21
Summary: Percy and Annabeth wake up one morning to find life as normal as it gets for two demigods. Life is good, the newly weds are doing well, their businesses are proving super successful. They are just getting in some morning cuddles when the phone rings and changes their whole world... Please, pretty please, review :) - enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Yawning I roll over in bed to look at my beautiful wife. My arm bounces off an empty mattress. Ugh, I wanted to cuddle before we went golfing today. I shift my eyes to the red glowing numbers of our alarm clock. 5:00 AM. Dude, Annabeth, seriously we don't have to be up for another hour and a half.

I walk out of our bedroom rubbing my eyes, just a little grouchy. The hardwood floors of our house are cool on my feet. Why is she up so early? I just want to sleep and cuddle for once. We never get to do that anymore, with her architecture firm and me running Poseidon's Underwater Palace (It's not what it sounds like. I made a place like sea-world, but much cooler. Put them out of business actually.) But really... is that so much to ask, just one mourning to cuddle?

My eyes finally focus from their morning daze and I see her in my chair. Legs curled to the side. Her laptop sitting on one of the arms. The chair a little reclined though her feet aren't on the swingy-up-thing. A steaming coffee mug is pressed against her mouth and chin just under her nose.

What I can see of her mouth from behind the mug is her focused expression. Her eyebrows are knit together as she stares intently at the glowing screen. Her stormy grays are illuminated by the screen as the light dances inside of them. Annabeth's long blond hair framing her face is wavier then she wears it and a little disheveled from the nights sleep, her bed head is so cute.

She's thrown on one of my larger T-shirts, that tends to hang off of her small athletic frame. Her glasses sit a little crooked on her nose, the bottom of the lenses fogged slightly from the steaming mug. The shirt is only covering half of her butt, allowing her teal lace underwear to peak out. It seems to glow against her tan skin, and the bottom her round little ass is not covered completely by the lace. I fight the urge to whistle at her.

All it takes is one look at her and I'm not grumpy anymore. Annabeth in her natural habitat: just something about her makes everything melt away. I lean up against the door frame, arms folded across my bare chest, and watch her. She moves her hands from the mug to scroll or click or type one handed, a skill I find very impressive. I feel my stupid grin in my face, I can't help it. I love her.

I'm surprised she hasn't noticed me. She is very alert and usually has a sixth sense about people or things around her. This is a very rare moment, and I must take full advantage, mwahahahaha. You never know what could happen if I play my cards right, but something makes me stop.

This probably wouldn't be a good time to mess with her. She's been acting weird the last few days. Something is just off… "What you working on?"

Annabeth looks up in my direction and smiles sweetly. White teeth glowing, dimples relaxing her intense looking expression as her eyebrows unknit and her eyes sparkle in a face that is my favorite in the world. Sweet Annabeth, loving Annabeth, she only ever looks at me like that. It's my look. Her Percy I love your idiotic, crazy, childish, self look. "Oh nothing."

I walk up behind her and put my hands on her shoulders. Over the back of the chair I lean down and kiss her on the top of her head. One of her hands releases the coffee mug and touches mine gently as she turns her head to look up at me. The ironically warm touch of her forever cold hand still makes my stomach flip, even after all these years.

I lean down again and kiss her. I take her soft warm lips in mine. A call sounds on her phone and I feel her eye lashes flutter open and sneak a peek. We break for a second. "Percy" More kissing. Just ignore it Annabeth, dam. "I" kiss "need" she sneaks another look as our lips press together "to" I groan and she kisses me "take this." She's too distracted now, I stop and she hurriedly picks up the phone.

Ahh, hades, what the heck.. I don't care if she's distracted, I'm still going to try to kiss her. I kiss what I can reach of her neck, that always gets her attention.

"Yes, this is Chase." She answers a little annoyed at the interruption to our morning make out sesh, and playfully pushes at me to quit messing with her. It still frustrates me a little that she hasn't gotten her name changed yet. I know it's only been 7 months since we've gotten married but I was really hoping she would take my name.

I kinda tune out the chatter on the phone. It's just stuff for her latest building. That's all. Come on, Annabeth. Get off the phone already.

I rub her tense shoulders. It always surprises me how many knots she has, they can't be comfortable. Well I know they aren't, she is always stretching them and moving as if they hurt. Some times when I rub them she gasps in pain. I hate that; makes me feel terrible.

All the sudden her body changes. She sits up leaning forward in the chair and puts her feet on the ground. Her muscles, as relaxed as they could get, go rigid. My hands are left resting on the smooth leather of the chair. Her jaw clenches. Something is wrong.

"Ok. Thank you. We will be there as soon as we can." Her voice is calm and very calculated. It's her cool under fire voice, her oh shit voice; this is the way Annabeth panics. The phone slides from her hand and clatters to the floor, the batteries roll beneath the chair. She doesn't flinch; not even a little.


	2. Chapter 2

"Annabeth." She stares into space straight ahead of her. Our apartment wall might have a hole in it now, I glance over just to check; no hole, we're good. I put my hand on her shoulder as I walk around the front of the chair. "Annabeth?" I squat so our eyes are level. Her stormy greys, still starring at the wall straight past me, look a little broken. Obviously she is trying to push the panic and heart break back down. "Annabeth, what is it? It's ok, talk to me."

Those eyes focus back on me. "We need to go to the hospital." Her calm voice contradicts her actions, well kinda. "Percy…There's been an accident."

"Ok. I'll grab a shirt and some pants, and go get the car." I smile down at her trying desperately to comfort her and be the actual calm one so she isn't under so much pressure. This morning was so nice.. now this. "It's going to be ok." I brush her typical stray strand of bangs back behind her ear and plant a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Percy, It's…. It's Sally and Paul." Annabeth stands up after me and pulls me into a hug. Weird, I don't feel her arms around me. I don't feel anything. "I'll get your stuff and drive, but we need to hurry. Do you understand?"

The first thing I feel is my adams apple sliding down my throat as I try to swallow. "Why didn't they call me? That doesn't make sense."

"They did, three times they said. Your phone didn't ring?"

"I-I don't know." We go back to our closet where Annabeth tosses me a fresh t-shirt and a pair of jeans as she throws on some leggings and a sweater. Not fair. I have to wear jeans and she gets leggings. Girls have it so nice.

"Percy, let's go." We rush in a panic, well as panicked as it gets for us, and get to the hospital.

The ride is silent. Annabeth just starred at the road, her hands squeezing the steering wheel so tight her knuckles went white and I thought she might break it. The bottom corner of her mouth was scrunched funny as she chewed on it. Her chest and shoulders rose and fell in forced long breaths, trying to calm herself down. I couldn't help but grab her right hand off the steering wheel and hold it. So I did and we both healed on tight, telling each other with out needing words- no matter what things will be ok and we will have each other.

We walk through the hopelessly beautiful morning from the parking garage to the hospital. Birds chirping, sun shining, runners running, traffic flowing, just as nothing happened. Don't they care my parents are in the hospital, after all I did for them? … It dawns on me… Nope, probably not. They don't even know I exist. The thought kinda makes me smile, the world is funny like that.

Our hands stay in a clammy knot of fingers as we wind through the sterile white maze of hallways. At the nurses station we stop. I think Annabeth says something but I'm not really sure. All I know is we are moving again. This time with a little more haste as we chase the nurse through what appears to be the ICU.

We get to two glass rooms adjoined by a sliding door. A man and a women lay in hospital beds with tubes and wires surrounding them like spider webs. My mouth goes dry when I see the long dark hair that belongs to my mom on this women.

Annabeth coaxes me out of autopilot. "Percy. let's go in. The Doctor will be here shortly."

"Yeah… Good idea." Squeezing her hand we slide into the door frame.

Out of no where an alarm is going off and it seems like all the medical staff on the floor is rushing to where we are. A nurse moves us out of the door and people surround my mom. She is coding.

It looks like a movie really, everyone rushing around but almost in slow motion. Some guy is screaming in the background. Yelling for my mom. And the glass is turning red. Weird.

Arms wrap strongly around mine restricting them and pulling me back from the glass. What is Annabeth holding me so tight for? I need to snap out of this and figure out what's going on.

"PERCY! PERCY CALM DOWN! They are doing the best they can." I finally let some sound from the outside world come crashing in. She pulls us backwards onto the floor and just holds me. A nurse rushes to us.

"Sir, we need to take care of your hands." My hands? I look down. My hands are bleeding. So that's where the blood on the glass came from. I was the guy yelling. I was beating the glass. What in the gods' names has gotten into me?

I'm soothed by my perfect wife as the nurse bandages my hands right there, so I can see my mom. We're in chairs now. I don't remember that happening either. The nurse sitting with us gets up to great the doctor as he walks from the room. His stature looks familiar but behind the mask and hat it's hard to tell.

The doctor walks up to us, ripping the mask off and tossing it in the trash and smoothly wiping the hat off his head. I see the blond messy hair and blue eyes with the scar on his forehead. "Will!" Annabeth lets go of my arm and stands to rush the doctor with a hug. He moves to hold her at a distance.

His body language, the way he wiped his hat off, the way he talked to the nurse.. something is off… it hits me like a tighten's punch straight to the gut… "No…" Words come from my mouth involuntarily. "No, Will, please tell me…" I feel my weight on my feet, standing now.

"Percy, I-I did everything I could."

Annabeth is back at my side. "No." I won't believe this. I just won't.

"Percy, I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do." He puts his hand on my shoulder.

No…..


End file.
